


Urban Ephemera

by aquila_black



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_black/pseuds/aquila_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Ace/Cuppa filk with third person narration, loosely set to the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It's more meta than romance. I wrote this about a decade ago and never got around to posting it. But I'm sifting through the detritus of an old hard drive now and turning up fics that I'd forgotten I ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Ephemera

Daylight is fading, all good girls are in bed  
Yet there’s a space where Cuppa rests her head  
The night, it calls her with its strange caress  
But why she follows is anybody’s guess

Bloss wouldn’t let herself be taken in  
Takes more than nerve to get under her skin  
She knows audacity has weaknesses too  
You’ll fall for anyone that’s tougher than you

Though the fights and the years  
Red stands hard as a stone  
In a world that depends upon her  
But she lives and she grows  
And she thrives on the weight of her burden  
Concrete angel

Could’ve predicted that this wouldn’t end well  
Ace is a scoundrel, he sets off warning bells  
But who can tell her wayward sister anything  
Or speak of autumn during love’s first spring

Though the fear and the rage  
Green eyes hard as two stones  
Unmoved by the glory of her role  
Cuppa fights constantly  
Dares the authorities, for control  
Concrete angel

A fanged grin lights up an unpleasant face  
Scuffed young delinquent with a certain grace  
Holding her heart in his deceitful hands  
All he can think of are his devious plans

Through the blood and the grime  
And the drugs and the crimes  
In a world that he can’t rise above  
He can’t see past the pain,  
Past her loss and his gain to her love  
Concrete angel


End file.
